


Three Is A Crowd

by Http_batteryacidfucknuts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexuality, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Http_batteryacidfucknuts/pseuds/Http_batteryacidfucknuts
Summary: After a night with Beverly, you reveal one of your fantasies.  (College! Losers club)
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Three Is A Crowd

"Holy fucking shit!" Your toes curl and your hips buck into Bev's face. Her lips gently suckle your clit as her fingers slip easily in and out of your wet cunt. "Bev oh fuck! Please baby!" Your lips let out moans that only fall upon deaf ears. Beverly didn't care that she had edged you five times. She was going to keep going until she felt like you could cum.

Her fingers were ruthless as they hit your g-spot every time she entered. "Shut up whore." She groaned into your heat as she licked your throbbing clit. Your hands search for anything tangible as your sixth orgasm approached. You prayed that she would finally let you cum and this would be over.

"You close princess?" She asked fingers still pumping. Bev left small kisses on your breast as she stared into your eyes. "You wanna cum? You wanna cum so I can clean you up with my mouth?" You nod and try to keep your eyes on her as they roll back into your skull. Moans leave you sinful lips as you beg and plead for release.

You look into her eyes again and she smirks. Just a small, sinful action was enough for you to know what was coming. "Come on sweetheart. Cum for me." She purred and dived right back into sucking on your clit.

Your back arches the bed as your orgasm hits like a freight train. Your hands grab onto the sheets, your toes curl and your mind goes fuzzy. Beverly laps up your cum and helps you relax from your orgasm.

"You're such a good girl." She sighs as she rubs your sides. You calm down from your orgasm, slowly. Your vision slowly returns and your body relaxes. "You did it baby girl. Oh, you're so good for me. I'm so proud of you." Bev praised as she kisses your face repeatedly. She gets up and heads off to the bathroom leaving me to cool.

You sink into the mattress and sigh. Beverly comes back and wipes you down. "You did so well for me angel." She praises and I smile sleepily. She gentle cleans my pussy, being very careful knowing how sensitive it is from the overstimulation. "Such a good girl." She kisses my lips and tosses the cloth somewhere in the room.

You both cuddle under the covers and attempt to get some rest before the others get home. You fell asleep quickly and Bev smiled when your little snores filled her ears. She gladly watched you rest until her eyelids began to flutter.

Suddenly you began to stir and you grab onto her. "Princess?" She looks into half-shut eyes. "Do you ever get bored? Like when we have sex." You play with her hands. "Y/N what do you mean?" You sigh as Bev supports herself her forearm. "I'm not saying you don't please me, you really do. I just, I think we could spice things up a bit." You nervously suggest.

"Are you asking if we can have threesomes?" She asked flat out watching as you curl into her to hide your embarrassment. You nod into her neck and she belts out a laugh. "Oh, baby. I'm so happy you said something. I've felt the same while for a little while. I didn't want to scare you off." Bev forces you to look into her eyes.

"How about this, let's get some rest and talk about this later. Maybe over dinner?" You nod happily and snuggle underneath her warm form. "Let's get some rest princess."

___

It had been a few days since you suggested having a threesome and or an open relationship. Bev was completely willing to have multiple partners during sex and even potential invite others into the relationship.

It had been a good week since the conversation and you were currently finishing up your essay. "Baby!" Bev shouted as she burst through the front door. You jump a little as she nearly trips over her feet. "So, remember our little conversation?" Bev asked sitting next to me on our couch.

"Yeah, a little." You set your laptop to the side. "Why what's up?" Bev grabs your hands and makes sure your staring at her. "Well, I asked the group right?" Your heart began to pound. "And, Richie and Stanley said they'd be interested. Bill, Mike, and Ben said they would think about it but, for now, it's a no." She explained.

"So what do you think? You want Richie and Stanley to join us?" Beverly asked pulling you close to her. "Well, Richie was on the top of my list." You pretend to think. "I would love to have them." You kiss Bev's jawline which made her grab your waist.

She pulls you into your lap and kissed you hard making all the breath leave your lungs. Her hands slide under your shirt until she reached your naked bosom. "How about we have some fun, hmm?"

___

It had been weeks since Bev has given you any sort of sexual attention. She would always get you riled up then leave you blue-balled for no reason. If you tried to get yourself off she would stop you and threaten to leave you celibate for months.

Currently, you were sat in your bedroom trying to get your mind off of sex. Except for every two seconds, you were reminded about how beautiful your girlfriend if.

How her beautiful red hair is so easy to tug on when she goes down on you. How her pale, perky breasts are covered in freckles which you try to count as you kiss every single one. How her pink lips feel pressed against your own.

She's so intoxicating.

"Baby, I'm home!" Bev smiled at you as she peeked around the corner. You got excited and ready to pounce on her. "Hold on, kitten. I got you a present." She said as she entered the room. Suddenly, two tall males enter the room. "Say hello princess." Bev smiled wickedly.

Stan and Richie entered the room with wicked, unreadable grins on their faces. "Hello, boys." You smile awkwardly looking between the boys and Bev. "Richie, how about you speak to my princess while Stan and I go through this bag," Bev suggested holding up a small backpack Richie bought.

"Sounds like a plan." Richie enters the room and sits on the bed, while Bev and Stan left. "Hey, baby girl." Richie grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss onto the back. "Bev told me all about your little secret. And every little fantasy you've had." Richie smiled deviously. Your thighs squeezed together as your cunt grew hot.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" He asked in a husky voice. You nod and bite your lip and he lets your hands go. "Such a cock hungry slut aren't you? I bet your cunt is dripping, isn't it?" Richie purred. "Yes."-" Yes, who?" He pressed waiting for a proper answer. "Yes, daddy." A wicked smile appeared on his face.

Bev and Stanley returned with the bag in hand and outside clothes removed. "Did Richie talk to you, princess?" Bev asked as she and Stan sat on the bed, joining Rich. "Yes." You say while nodding. You shifted under the gazes.

"Come here, baby," Stan called pulling you towards him. "You look so fucking good." He moaned as he left kisses along your neck. "Let's take these off, hmm?" He hums pulling on your tank top. He backs a bit allowing you to take off your shirt.

As you pulled it up, over your head your breast rose the fell making a sinful moan leave their lips. "You're just sin on legs huh?" Richie remarked making you blush. Skillfully, you fling the shirt onto the floor and lay back on the bed letting them ogle at your body.

Richie was the first one to make a move. He took off his hideous Hawaiian shirt and kneeled beside you. His large hands enveloped your breast as he slowly rubbed making you bite your lip. Beverly and Stan began to undress as Richie took care of you. Richie leaned down to your left breast and placed slow kisses until he bit at your sensitive nipple.

A yelp leaves your throat making him chuckle as he continued his routine of kissing then biting your breast. Stan and Beverly slowly made out as his hands trailed up and down her thigh. Her soft, freckle covered breasts were pressed against his soft skin.

Richie pinched your left nipple as he kissed and sucked at the other making you whine which only spurred him on. He was completely getting off to the fact that he was pleasuring you. "Stan," Bev breathed, shakily. You look over and see Stans's fingers disappearing inside if Bev causing her ultimate pleasure.

Richie slowly trailed kisses and hickeys down to your panties. He bit at the hem and teased you a little making you whimper and push your hips up. "Relax." Richie pulled away from you and moved to the couple behind him. "Baby." Stan moaned against Richie's lips after he stroked him gently. Beverly bit her lip at the sigh and ground herself on Stans's hand.

Richie grabbed something from the pile and turned around swiftly. "Let me take these off for you." Richie held up a knife. It was pretty. A sharp, medium-sized knife with a black handle and an 'R' carved into the side.

Carefully and meticulously, Richie cut your panties off and dragged the blade along your dripping cunt. "Fucking hell, you smell delicious." He purred. Richie gently licked up your folds and pressed the blade into your thigh. "Fuck she's sweet." He moaned setting the knife down and grabbing your thighs.

Your back arches into his mouth and he ate you out perfectly. His tongue careful flicked your clit then he returned to your dripping, pulsating hole which dripped onto his tongue making him moan again. A shiver runs through your body and you grab at his matted hair.

Beverly gripped at Stans's shoulders as she steadied herself. Her thighs tensed up and she threw her head back in ecstasy. You watched from the sidelines as Richie continued his attack on your quivering cunt. "Fuck, Richie!" You moan and he nipped at your sensitive clit. "We can't ket Rich have all the fun." Bev whined as Stan slowly pulled his fingers out.

Stan grabbed a vibrator from the pile of toys and turned it on. My eyes widen as he smirks, wickedly, at me. Richie places one last kiss on my clit, making me jolt forwards before he pulls away and sits on his haunches. His mouth was covered in slick as he smiled, sticking his tongue between his teeth. "Fuck she's good." He said kind of spaced out, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

Stanley takes Richie's spot in front of me and runs the vibrator through my folds. Bev helped Richie take his clothes off and they messed with toys in the pile. Richie leaned forward and left small kisses on her pink lips before she pulled him closer to her.

"You okay?" Stan asked. You nod and try to control your breath. You had been so close to an orgasm and to have it denied took a lot out of you. Stan kisses you softly before slipping the vibrator between your folds. "Fuck!" You growl at the unexpected intrusion.

Stan chuckled at your reaction. "God, you sound so wet, princess." Stan marveled. He was right, you could hear the sound of your juices, squelching inside of you. It was so pornographic. Beverly watched as your head lolled back and your mouth fell open.

"You close?" She asked as Richie placed hickeys along her pale skin. You nod to the best of your abilities and claw at the sheets. "Stan!" You whine as he speeds up the vibe inside of you. Your walls tighten and your chest felt stuffy as your orgasm began to peak. Your head felt so fuzzy as you try to tell the group that you were so close but, you kept failing.

The heat in your stomach became too much and your walls released the vibe from its tight embrace. Your orgasm hit like a freight train as you came hard. Your cum flowed out of you and leaked down onto the sheets below making everyone eyes stan on you.

Your back arched and your eyes rolled as the overstimulation began to set in. "S-Stan!" You whine as it became too much. Stan turned the vibe off and kissed your clit. "So good." He swiped his finger through your pussy and placed them on Richie's tongue who was waiting to get a taste if you.

Richie suckled on Stans's fingers until he completely cleaned them. "Hey, what if Bev wanted a taste?" Stan scolded. "I taste her every day, he's good." She said nonchalantly.

Richie dragged his finger through your wet folds and he pushed inside a little. You flinch a little but he pulled it out soon afterward. "Hands out," Bev said sternly and you did as told. She places a pair of handcuffs on you and asked you to pull. "Tight enough?" She asked you nod giving her a wide smile.

"So, how are we doing this?" Stan asked looking over at the redhead. "You two have at her first. I wanna watch her get destroyed by you two." Bev purred rubbing her hand along Stans's bare ass. She gave him a teasing smack making him jump and bite his lip.

"I suggest the most draining activity be saved for last. Talking to you Rich." Bev said pointedly as Richie reached for his knife. He sighed and pouted. Stan moved Richie out of the way and kneeled in front of you.

You stare at his cock. It was slim, long and perfectly shaved. He must have seen your gaze because he gripped the base of his cock and rub the head against my clit. You instantly attempt to grab him but, your wrists are cuffed. Richie chuckles at your struggle. Stan thrusts against your folds and repeatedly hits your bundle of nerves.

You squirm underneath him and moan softly at his thrusts. “He’s not even inside you yet and you’re already a mess.” Bev purred. Stan pulls back his head pokes at your slick hole. You whine hoping he would stop his teasing. Slowly, Stan pushes in making a soft moan leaves your lips.

Your walls squeeze around him as his hips stuttered. “Holy shit.” He groaned, placing his hands next to my head. You wrap your legs around his waist to push him deeper. His hips snap into your making you grip his shoulders. His cock kept sliding easily through your wet cunt only providing you more pleasure.

Stan puts your hands above your head and pounds harder into you. The cuffs dug into your wrist making then slightly uncomfortable but, you couldn't even focus on the pain it inky added to the absolute euphoria you were feeling.

Stan's strokes never let even when his hair kept falling into his eyes. "Fuck baby your so tight. Just squeezing my cock baby." You cry out when he hits your g-spot. Tears filled your eyes. He was so deep you had no idea how you were even fitting him inside.

"You wanna cum baby?" He asked through pants. You nod and toss your head back. "I need to hear you." He groaned never slowing his pace. "Y-yes, sir." You stutter as he played with your nipples. "I'll let you cum baby. You've been so good for me. You can cum princess." He gave you a dazed smile.

Your head felt fuzzy and the heat in the pit of your stomach returned. "Oh, you're so close, aren't you? I can feel you just tightening around me. Holy shit!" Stans's hips stuttered as your orgasm hit. Your eyes were rolled back and silent moans left your parted lips. Stan never stopped thrusting until his cock began to twitch and he came inside you.

Your breathing syncs up as you both pant and heave, trying to ground yourselves again. Stan's chest heaved against yours as he was pressed against you. Stan picked his head up when he felt a soft hand rub his back. He stared in Bev's eyes as she calmed him down.

"You're okay. Both of you." He looked down slightly and saw she was also running her fingers through your hair. "Get up baby." She purred and scratched Stan's chin. He slipped out of your aching hole and sat back. You stare at Beverly as she straddled your hips.

Her fingers gently rubbed your clit making you whine. She ground down on your wet pussy making you moan at the friction. "You're gonna be good for me, right?" You nod rapidly. "Yes, ma'am." You squeal as her lanky fingers slipped between your folds.

She pumped her fingers rapidly and ground against you making your body swell with pleasure. Stan and Richie sat behind Bev, sharing small kisses as Richie stroked Stan. Small moans left the slender man's throat. “Rich,” His hips jerked and stuttered as he thrusted into the dark-haired man's fist. You focused hard on the pornography in front of you.

Stans curls bounce as he jerked making him look angelic, especially with the light seeping through the curtains. Richie smirked as he watched him fall apart. “Come in baby.” He encourages Stan and watches him fall deeper into bliss. Bev's hand speeds up snapping you back into reality. Your legs quake and so do hers.

Your eyes flutter and your cunt pulses watching the men kiss and the fingers hitting your g-spot every time. They pull apart, not before Richie licked Stans's lips. as Bev played with your breast. Stanley came to your side and pulled you into a kiss. His tongue battled against yours until he won, obviously.

You came around Bev's fingers and she followed suit. Her grinding stopped and she tried to calm her breathing. "Fuck baby girl. You are so good." She panted and kissed you. 

They let you have a break from the back to back orgasms. Bev laid behind you, peppering kisses to your head and shoulders while Stan gently kissed your stomach and thighs. You were in heaven and slowly drifting into subspace. "I think she's ready Rich." Stan told the dark-haired male as he stared at your blissed-out face.

Richie trailed the knife down to your thighs and pressed into your flesh. You break the kiss and hiss at the pleasure. Beverly laughed at your reaction while. 

"You little cockslut. Dripping wet waiting for somebody to fill you up. I bet you make the best sounds when your begging for me to stop." Richie grinned sadistically holding up a knife. "You know what this is?" He asked and you nodded.

Richie presses the knife into your thigh again and dragged it down until he was satisfied. "Daddy." You moan closing your thighs around him. A hard slap hits your cut and you scream at the pain. "Keep them open, slut." He growled licking up the blood.

Stan grabs some nipple clamps and a pair of handcuffs. "Let's get your tied up, okay?" You nod and Rich runs the blade through your drooling cunt. You juices dripped onto the knife and Richie licked it off. "You taste like fucking candy. Jesus Christ." Richie finally began to run his tongue between your folds making your hips buck into his face. "Daddy, please." You beg.

Stanley clamped your nipples and put your handcuffs on. The was a chain connecting both pieces so if you pulled on the cuffs you pulled on you hard, little nipples.

"Such an angel." Stan purred looking at Bev for approval. Breathlessly, Bev let out a small "yes" as she watched the scene. She watched as Richie completely devoured your aching cunt. Every time you moaned it made her cunt come alive 

"Rich, give her a break." Stan smiled softly seeing your twisted expression. Richie only growled making a scream rip through you. "Daddy," You whine when he pulled away. Richie slashes at your stomach making red lines bead with blood.

Richie sits up and marvels at your pussy. "Look at that, Bev. I'm fucking jealous shes yours." Richie said before pulling the girl into a kiss. You watch as their tongues tangle and soft moans leave their lips. Richie's knife dragged along your stomach until he pressed it into your skin.

A whine leaves your lips as you watch the blood surface. Richie parts from Bev's lips and laps up the blood. Richie sits up and you stare at his red-tipped cock. "You're fucking dripping from just looking," Richie smirked.

He rubs his cock on my clit." Soaking my cock baby and you're hardly near it." Richie's eyes rolled back. You moan softly as the tip of his cock drags along your clit all the way to your soaking heat. His head falls back and he grabs your hips. "Kitten, I'm gonna fucking destroy your tight cunt okay? Daddy's gonna fuck this little pussy until you scream." You nod as he slides in.

"Daddy." Your head falls back onto Bev's shoulder as Richie's bottoms out. You swivel your hips and try to adjust to his size. He was very thick and long. Richie's cock was splitting you open and it was the best feeling.

"Move, please." You beg and he slams up into you. His pace never faltered as he fucked into you. "You're so fucking tight you whore! God, you're just squeezing me!" His hands practically bruise your hips and you try to balance yourself against only to tug on your already abused nipples.

Richie lets go for a second to grab his knife and hold it to your throat. Your eyes widen at the thought of his accidentally killing you. "You like this don't you? You like it when daddy holds it to your throat?" You nod. Your cunt pulsed and squeezed around Richie's cock as your orgasm approached.

"Daddy, can I cum please?" You beg hoping his sex clouded mind would say yes. His bruising pace doesn't relent as you feel as if your dying. Your walls tighten and your stomach blooms with a familiar heat. You try to give a warning but, your eyes roll back and your body goes limp as your orgasm crashes over you.

Richie pulled out and spun you around. You barely had time to realize what was happening when you were on your knees. "So good for me." Richie purred. You tried to get on all fours but, you only tugged harshly on your sore nipples.

Richie grabbed your hip and slid back into your tight cunt. He set a quick, bruising pace and held the knife to your throat again. This time if you moved the knife would slice your neck. His cock was relentless as it slid easily through your tight, wet folds.

"Please! Daddy, it hurts!" Your cry. Richie digs the knife into your ass cheek. Your eyes roll at the pain and your cunt throbs. "I'm gonna cum okay? I'm gonna cum and overflow your sloppy cunt." Richie growled in your ear and bit at your shoulder. Your eyes rolled as your orgasm hit.

You fell forward which causes a pain to spike in your chest. Richie held you tight and pumped his cum into your heat. His hips never stopped until he was sure you were full. Richie pulls out and lays you on the mattress.

Your nipples were red and abused. You had bruises on your hips, neck, and thighs. Your cuts bled as you whined on the cold sheets. Richie wiped his forehead and dropped the knife. "Fuck. You okay princess?" He said rubbing your thighs. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed you softly.

Stan and Bev, who you hadn't noticed had left, entered the room with water and wash clothes. Richie sat you in his lap and stroked your sides while you came down from your high. "Let's get you cleaned up." Bev kissed your head.


End file.
